Somebody Told Me
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Kanan's not dead. As she desperately searches for Hakkai, she hears an interesting rumor. GojyoHakkai, song by The Killers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, I don't own the song (The Killers own that), and I think that might have covered everything. ****So nyah.**

**Yoru: Well, I finished my homework, and I should be updating my other stories. But this idea won't leave until I write it, so here I go.**

**Kuronue: If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling in love with Hakkai. You're always talking about, "Isn't Hakkai adorable?" "No one can say Hakkai's not pretty." "Isn't he gorgeous?"**

**Yoru: You forgot, "No one can say that Hakkai and Gojyo aren't in love. They're absolutely perfect together."**

**Kuronue: Oh, yeah…oops.**** You're right.**

**Yoru: So this is about Kanan coming back, but I bet you weren't expecting the outcome…by the way, if you actually read the lyrics, you can see how I use them in the dialogue and whatnot.**

_Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name_

_But__ heaven ain't close in a place like this_

"Look, he has brown hair and green eyes, and one eye is injured and…"

"Lady, I haven't seen him. No one's come in here named Gonou." The bartender turned his back on her, ignoring her frantic pleas for help in finding her love. Finally, Kanan broke down and cried.

"Oh, Gonou, why are you so hard to find? I miss you. When I heard you were alive, I---I couldn't help myself." Kanan's sobs echoed throughout the bar, both annoying and softening the bartender.

"Lady…"

"Seventeen months, you hear that, seventeen months I've searched. And I won't stop until I find him. I won't!" Kanan stood up strongly, but then her eyes filled with tears again and she flopped back into her seat, head in her hands, sobbing, "I can't do this anymore…"

"But you just said you wouldn't quit."

"I know, but it's hopeless."

"Aw, come one, you'll find him." The bartender sighed as he washed glasses. He thought hard, but no one named Cho Gonou crossed his mind. Unless…

"Does he have a brother, by any chance?"

"What? No, I'm his only living relative."

"But I thought you said you were his…"

"Go with it."

"Right. There was a guy in here yesterday that matches the description, but his name was Hakkai. He had a monocle over one eye. So maybe it's been injured before or something."

Kanan stared at him, "Why didn't you say this before?"

"Dunno." He gulped as a fire began burning in Kanan's annoyingly huge eyes.

"I've gone through all this trouble just to find out that he's changed his name? I'm going to murder him when I find him…"

_Anything goes but don't blink you might miss_

_Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

"So you're looking for Cho Hakkai? He was just here yesterday."

Kanan sighed. No matter how hard she pushed her horse, she was always a day behind her beloved.

"If I blink, I miss him," she muttered. The hotel owner shrugged.

"You're in the middle of nowhere, lady. You can't find anything out here. Not water, not animals, and certainly not love. This is the desert, lady, not heaven. Heaven's far away."

"I know. Thank you anyway…"

"By the way, you might not want to go after him. He seemed kind of hot for the hanyou he was with."

"WHAT?!?" Kanan shrieked, "WHAT HANYOU?!?"

"I'm just saying what I saw. They were kind of smiling at each other and giving each other these looks…"

"HANYOU?!?"

"Lady, they're just people…"

Kanan blinked, and then it hit her. This man thought she was prejudiced against hanyous.

"I'm not prejudiced, it's just…well…you wouldn't understand. Thank you so much."

_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

"This is so weird. How could he have a boyfriend, especially a hanyou? I mean, I've dated hanyous, but what a weird coincidence. Come on, they're not exactly a dime a dozen, are they?"

"You want more?"

"Please." Kanan sighed as the bartender poured her another drink. She wasn't used to drinking, and she quickly found herself pouring her heart out to the bartender.

"How could he have a boyfriend?"

"It happens, lady. Some guys like other guys. Hell, I've found myself fantasizing about them. Boys have such an interesting form. Curvy but hard, you know?"

"Yes. Go---Hakkai was like that."

_Ready_

_Let's roll onto something new_

_Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you_

_I'm ready, let's roll onto something new_

_But heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Anything__ goes but don't think you might live_

"Hakkai? Cho Hakkai? He helped save this village from a demon invasion the other day."

"He what?"

"Helped save the village from a demon invasion. He does this cool thing where he shoots light at them. Obliterated them completely."

Kanan frowned, "He couldn't do that last time I saw him."

"Well, he can now."

Kanan sighed and settled back in her chair. She was going to have to stop trying; she'd never catch up.

"I might as well give up and die," she muttered. The bartender glared at her.

"Don't talk like that. Just go now. Pay first, though."

_'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain't close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

"This desert sucks," Kanan said, sighing. Her horse was dead, she was exhausted, and the man she wanted had a boyfriend. What was the point?

"I guess it's because I have nothing else to do," she grumbled. She growled when she saw a town ahead.

"I'll bet he's not in that one either."

_Well somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_

"Well, that's just terrible, lady."

"Let me guess. He was just here yesterday."

"Actually, he just left this morning." The bartender hid behind the counter, expecting Kanan to explode. After a moment, he looked up.

She sat on her stool, obviously trying not to cry.

"I can't catch him. No matter what I do. I just want to see him. Why isn't it bad enough that he has a boyfriend who apparently looks like a very masculine girl? I'm masculine, aren't I? Why am I not enough?"

"Lady, you're not masculine, I hate to tell you."

"I know. But I wish I was."

"Why? You're pretty and obviously loyal. Plenty of potential for a great girlfriend." The bartender hoped his wife wasn't listening. Kanan gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you. But it doesn't help, does it?"

"Have you tried sending a message to tell him to wait?"

Kanan stared at him, wide-eyed, and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Why's that funny?"

"It's not! I just can't believe that I didn't think of it! I've been searching for more than a year and I didn't think of it!" Kanan's laughter abruptly turned to crying. The bartender sighed. Why did he get the insanely bi-polar ones?

"What would you like on the message? We'll send it by carrier pigeon."

"Well…"

_"__Pace __yourself__ for me_

_I said maybe baby please_

_But I just don't know now_

_When all I wanna do is try__…"_

"…to find you. But you keep moving away. Please wait. Love, Kanan." She tied it to the bird's leg and sent it off. She hoped he got it soon. After purchasing another horse, she rode off into the desert again.

The pigeon was fast. She hadn't gone far before she saw a green Jeep parked by an oasis. Familiar green eyes were staring at her.

"Kanan!" And she was in Hakkai's arms, "I thought you were dead, Kanan!"

"Go---Hakkai!" She hugged him fiercely. She saw the hanyou over his shoulder, staring. Next to him sat a young boy with golden eyes and a monk with purple ones. Kanan's eyes widened.

"It's true…"

"What's true? Kanan, what's wrong?" Hakkai took her by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. She blushed.

"Hakkai…

_Somebody told me_

_You__ had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

And he does look a lot like her."

"Gojyo? Could you come here a minute?"

The hanyou approached, eyeing Kanan suspiciously. Kanan tried to smile and failed miserably. Hakkai observed him closely.

"He doesn't look anything like a woman."

"But he is your boyfriend?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around_

"But what about me?" Kanan asked plaintively. Hakkai looked uncomfortable.

"Well…I don't know."

"I'm pretty too! Everyone says so. And I've been rushing around looking you for over a year!"

"But Kanan, I'm gay." Hakkai had tears in his eyes. Kanan sighed and put a hand on is shoulder.

"Me, too. I guess it runs in the family."

"Then what in the hell are you arguing about?" asked the hanyou irritably.

"Dunno. Want to come have a drink with me? Bartenders are always helpful."


End file.
